


Love Will Come Through

by BC7779



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC7779/pseuds/BC7779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a secret he needs to tell James but he just can't seem to pluck up the courage.<br/>James knows there is something wrong with Michael but doesn't know what, so he asks Anne-Marie for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> James/Michael (can also be James/Michael/Anne-Marie if anyone wants) - Established relationship, past the dating stage, are now living together. I'd like to see something where Michael's having a bad day or bad week, something bothering him, and seeking comfort with James who is there for him when he needs it. James being the protective/comforting/strong one for Michael, since in a lot of fic it's usually Michael being those things for James, so I'd like to see a reversal of that. 
> 
> (If claimer wants to do McFassDuff, Anne-Marie can be the protective/comforting/strong one, too, and can even make it so it's both James and Michael turning to her, I'd just really like to see Michael being the one needing the protection/comfort for a change.)
> 
> (I'd prefer that if any relationship dynamics are involved, that it be bottom!Michael and/or sub!Michael. Those dynamics don't need to play a role though, only mentioning what I'd prefer.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for this wonderful prompt shayzgirl and I hope I haven’t strayed too far from it. I also hope it’s not as bad as I think it is! I really suck at writing but I so wanted to try and I hope you aren’t too disappointed with my resulting efforts.  
> This is unbetaed (you could probably tell) so all of the hundreds of mistakes are mine (I know, you’d never guess that English is my first, and only, language – shockingly I did actually pass my English GCSE many many moons ago!)  
> I wanted to get some of it out there before the deadline so I do hope to add to this first part soon.  
> This is my first ever fic and therefore I have no idea if I've entered this into A03 correctly but here goes!

> _If I told you a secret, you won't tell a soul  
>  Will you hold it and keep it alive_
> 
> _Cause it's burning a hole, And I can't get to sleep  
>  And I can't live alone in this life_

> “Love Will Come Through” by Travis (12 Memories album)

 

**One**

Michael stared at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing deeply he glanced downwards, away from the red-rimmed eyes. Nothing much had changed since his return from filming in New Zealand. His hair was a bit longer and he had his usual bit of scruff back after being required to be clean shaven for the role. But his eyes were telling him a different story, one he had hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat again because his success rate of coping with this need inside of himself was poor to say the least. And his success rate at dealing with it in a relationship was beyond poor.

Pushing away from the sink Michael took the few steps needed to place him in the doorway, looking across to the bed he had risen from just a few minutes early. The bed in which James was still peacefully sleeping.

Michael loved James, of that he was 100% certain. No ifs or buts or doubts. Loved so much that the thought of not being with James sometimes kept him awake at night.

Michael knew that James loved him too, but what gnawed at him inside was will James still love him if Michael fully revealed himself. If Michael finally plucked up the courage to tell James of this need he tried to keep hidden, locked away deep down inside.

He had managed it before, telling someone, baring his soul. Not with James, but in previous relationships, one’s where he loved 100% as well, gave his heart thinking he had finally found the person for him. Let out his true being and well, Michael sighed again, that’s where things tended to go south.

It usually ended amicably enough, some even tried to make accommodations for Michaels need, before confessing that they couldn’t do that. Couldn’t be what Michael truly needed in his life.

Michael wanted to tell James, wanted to kneel for him and have James tell him that everything was going to be ok, that James would take care of him. If only he could get past that fear that James wouldn’t say that. Couldn’t be that person for Michael, that he’s “just not into that” or even interested in it.

The problem was Michael knew he couldn’t hide it forever. He’d already subconsciously started doing more and more chores around the house in the hope of being good, seeking that approval in James eyes. Lowering his own eyes when talking to James. Almost trembling with the need to kneel for James. And dropping to the floor suddenly wasn’t the way Michael wanted to broach the subject with James at all.

Maybe today. Maybe today would be the day he could do it. Maybe.

James stirring slightly in his sleep brought Michael out of his revere. Sighing once more he padded his way back across to the bed and carefully slid back under the covers. Curling up next to James and willing himself back to sleep.

**** 

James shifted in the doorway as he watched Michael sleep. Another fitful nights sleep that the elder man didn’t know that James knew about. “What is it you won’t tell me huh?” James whispered.

Padding back through to the kitchen James finished his coffee and poured himself a small glass of orange juice. If the last few days were anything to go on it would be another hour before Michael surfaced, looking rumpled and sheepish and apologising for not being up earlier. Not getting James his coffee, his juice, his breakfast and anything else he could think of.

It was worrying for James. Michael was never like this; he was usually always smiling and laughing at anything. Cheerful, confident and generally brightening James's day from first to last. But recently things had been different, not quite as light and relaxed. As if a dark shadow had come over Michael and he didn’t know how to make it go away.  
If James didn’t know Michael loved him unreservedly he’d be worried that he had cheated on him and was feeling guilty, or worse still, didn’t love him anymore and was wanting to break up with him.

James had noted the changes in not only Michael’s behaviour but also his demeanour. His eyes would flit about the room and drag to the floor while they talked and if he thought James was unhappy or not pleased with something he’d done he got this strange look before lowering his head and apologising. James thought back to just a few nights previous when Benedict had been over for dinner. Michael had accidentally spilt the tiniest amount of wine on Benedict’s shirt sleeve. He’d looked mortified and even though Ben had reassured him that no, he didn’t want Michael to wash his shirt for him, he had been quiet and subdued the rest of the night. Apologising again as Ben left and then to James for ruining the night. Ben had even texted James later that night to see if everything was ok. Not knowing what to say James put it down to Michael still being a bit tired from filming and travel and time zones.

And that’s what James kept telling himself this was, shift in time zone’s that Michael was struggling to overcome. But it had never happened before; being such a seasoned traveller Michael knew 101 methods for beating jet lag, or at least coping with it.

James knew the sensible and most reasonable thing to do was to just ask Michael what was wrong. But well, he was little bit crap at that type of thing, and knew Michael wasn’t much better at confessions either.

So James decided on a different course of action. Settling at the kitchen counter he grabbed his mobile, scanned to the required contact name and pressed call. Not a few moments later a cheery morning greeted him.

“Morning to you too Anne” he said with a smile to himself.

“Hey, so what’s got you up so early on a weekend?” Anne asked

“Hey I don’t always sleep the day away you know” he groused back at her.

“Yeah yeah, so what’s up? Why are you on the phone to me and not curled up in bed with that gorgeous man of yours?”

“Well I was not so long ago, but sometimes once nature has called then it’s hard to go back to sleep you know. But, yeah, erm, are you free sometime today for coffee maybe?” suddenly James felt a bit unsure of himself. He and Anne were still the best of friends, despite the divorce. He always went to her for advice and help and she was always there for him. And vice-versa whenever Anne was seeking help or just a chat.

“Sure yeah. What, 2pm ok for you here? Bit of lunch and coffee?”

“Yeah that’s great, thanks Anne”

“James, is something wrong?” James smiled a bit at the concern Anne always showed for him.

“I, I’m not sure. It’s Michael. I don’t know what it is Anne but I just need to talk to someone about it”

“Ok, I’ll see you later then James”

“Thanks Anne. Bye” James ended the call and downed the remaining juice, placing the glass in the sink to wash later. He crossed back to the entrance of the bedroom to check on Michael. Seeing he was still sound asleep James wandered over to the couch and grabbed his ipad to catch-up on his Candy Crush.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry for the long long delay in this. I do really suck at this. But after I got a surprising little kick up the backside from Lynngouvenec I had an inspirational morning and below is, for better or worse, the result of that! I hope I can add to this a hell of lot more quickly than this part took.  
> Again I have no beta, all the mistakes are mine (if anyone wants to beta it I’d be very grateful *wink* )

**Two**

James didn’t leave it too much longer before going to check on Michael again. He’d shifted somewhat in his sleep, the covers wrapping securely around the small waist. ‘Skinny git’ James fondly thought. He crossed to the bed and gently settled himself down next to Michael, brushing some strands of hair across his forehead.

Michael snuffled slightly before taking a deep, hitching breath and opened his eyes. James smiled down as he watched Michael’s eyes slowly gain focus and look up at him. Leaning down to brush a kiss on his lips James chuckled slightly, “Good morning sleepy head”.

“Mornin’”, came the sleepily gruff reply before Michael yawned and stretched. James took a moment to admire his physic, “You want some coffee or you going to shower first?” he asked.

“Shower I think”, Michael replied. Suddenly Michaels sleepy demeanour changed to surprise, “what time is it? How long have you been up? Christ why didn’t you wake me, I could’ve had breakfast done.”

Noticing how agitated Michael was getting as he struggled to co-ordinate his limbs to get out of bed James hurried to calm him, “hey its ok don’t worry about it. I was up earlier than normal so I thought I’d let you sleep in a bit,” he grabbed Michaels shoulder and rubbed at the tense muscle there. “Relax a bit yeah? I am capable of making my own breakfast when need be you know,” James said with a smile and lightness to his words, hoping it sounded like the joke he meant it to be.

Unfortunately Michael didn’t quite seem to take it as it was meant, eyes finding the floor and worrying at his bottom lip “yeah I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” he all but whispered.

“Come on Michael I was just joshing you. We both know each other can cope pretty well in the kitchen,” he smiled brightly at Michael and reached down to lift his chin, making sure Michael was looking at him. “Go take that shower, I’ll put the kettle on, and we’ll make breakfast together alright?”

“Ok,” Michael smiled a little then tentatively reached forward to peck a kiss on James lips. “I won’t take long.”

James watched Michael briskly clamber out of the bed and hurry over to the bathroom, grabbing some fresh clothes on the way. Sighing slightly James went back out to the kitchen and started the kettle for coffee and grabbed some breakfast supplies.

****

Once in the safety of the bathroom Michael leant his back against the door, head tipped back, eyes closed. What a way to start the day, already one step behind. 

Stealing himself Michael rushed through his shower and forewent his shave, again. Having a bit of scruff on his chin seemed to be one thing people liked about him he thought, so may as well go with it.

Quickly putting on his clothes he exited the bathroom and, before leaving to join James in the kitchen, fixed the bedding, tucking in the corners and making sure the pillows were back in their place.

****

James listened as Michael rushed through another shower. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have let him sleep in again’ he thought. Although Michael obviously needed the rest it just seemed to put him on edge when he found James up before him. Not that either of them were early birds or late risers, though Michael did enjoy a bit of a nap mid-afternoon. Which James thought was completely adorable. He loved when Michael napped, especially when his head was resting on James’ lap.

With a soft smile on his face James got started on breakfast. Toast and eggs he thought, maybe some fruit afterwards. Michael joined him just as he was getting the eggs out, looking a bit flushed but utterly delectable. “How do you want your eggs? Scrambled?”

“Yeah however you want them,” replied Michael, “you know me, will eat anything” a genuine smile appearing on his face.

“Scrambled it is then, you wanna sort the toast out for us both, and I’ll get going with the eggs.”

“Yes sir.” Michael replied quickly then froze as James turned his head to look at him. Thinking quick on his feet he managed to pull off a cocky salute, hopefully turning the remark into more of a joke response. “Anything you say sir” he added just for luck.

“Captain McAvoy am I now, must make you my Number One then,” James thankfully joined in and Michael turned his back to get started on the toast, hiding his reddening cheeks and trembling hands.

‘What the hell was that?’ thought James as he began to scramble the eggs. Michael looked so startled after he had said it but, Yes sir? Sure the second part was a joke, Michael just messing on, but not to begin with. He had genuinely meant it. Maybe this is what was troubling Michael, something James had never truly thought of. But things were clicking together in his mind and he was starting to have an inkling of what he was dealing with here. Not that he was certain, but it was something he would mention to Anne later, see what she thought about it. 

Once breakfast was ready they sat at the small breakfast bar and ate. It looked like it was going to rain again today but at least neither of them were filming at the moment. “What’s your plans for today then babe? Looks like it’s going to be shite outside again,” asked James once his food was eaten.

Michael finished his last bite before replying, “I’ve got a script to read through, and I need to talk to my agent about some scheduling, and with Bryan.”

“What’s the problem, you got a clash”

“A bit, the Scottish Play is premiering in Cannes, need to check with Bryan the dates so he knows I won’t be in Montreal. He was cool with me when I first mentioned it so shouldn’t be a problem. I’d hate to mess anything up for him.” Michael worried his lip a little; he hated anyone having to make special arrangements just for him.

“I’m sure Bryan will be fine with it, probably already scheduled it in for you,” replied James. “I’ll miss you though, and I’ve never had chance to wander round Cannes much me self.” Patting Michael’s hand James finished his second cup of coffee and made to collect the plates.

“I’ve got it,” Michael jumped in, “you did all the hard work for breakfast, least I can do is wash up”

“Ok, cheers”

Michael started the water and collected all the dirty dishes and utensils. “What are your plans for today then?” he asked James.

“Erm, Anne asked if I could pop round for lunch, just some, err, school stuff for Brendon to look through and sort a schedule” James replied, hoping it didn’t sound like the lie it was.

“Oh ok, say hi for me”

“As always,” close call there McAvoy, he thought. He always looked forward to seeing Anne, but he really couldn’t wait this time. Certain she could help James had so much he wanted to tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was cringe worthy. As I said above I hope to get the rest of this done soon. I don’t know how many parts or how long (short) it’ll be, I’m just trying to let it flow as best I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
